


En la Oscuridad

by Aeren



Series: In a Winchester Way [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 14:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basicamente es un PWP cortito. Tercer oneshot dentro de la serie "In a Winchester Way"</p><p>Wincest// season4AU// oneshot// PWP// slash// ~1323~//Gracias a Aura por la ayuda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	En la Oscuridad

****

**En la Oscuridad**

_No blinding light or tunnels to gates of white._  
 _Just our hands clasped so tight_  
Waiting for the hint of a spark

_[I Will Follow You into the Dark - Death Cab for Cutie](http://open.spotify.com/track/3kZC0ZmFWrEHdUCmUqlvgZ) _

A veces después de alguna caza realmente intensa les gustaba hacerlo de aquella forma. Sucio, duro y rápido; Sam de rodillas, con las manos dentro de sus pantalones mientras usaba la lengua para lubricarle, con los ojos verdes turbios de miedo y lascivia, la adrenalina de la lucha aun ardiéndoles en las venas. Dean encima, rodando sobre el colchón, casi sin desvestirse, sudor y pólvora, las bocas selladas, bebiéndose su aliento a grandes sorbos. Hambrientos y desatados, se perdían en el goce de la posesión, como si con aquello estuviesen realizando alguna suerte de exorcismo que aliviase todo el peso que ambos cargaban sobre la espalda.

No hablaban, no mucho al menos. Casi dormidos, entrelazados, _esperando,_ compartiendo el mismo aire. Amantes, hermanos, Winchester. Apenas había luz pero Dean no la necesitaba para nada. Habían crecido entre las sombras, robándose retazos de carne y de alma con cada una de aquellas veces. Ninguno de los dos sabría decir si aquello que tenían era una maldición o un consuelo, bendecidos dentro del pecado. Juntos. Demasiado dentro el uno del otro como para desligarse. Eran ellos y luego estaba el resto del mundo.

Sam estaba más delgado pero templado como acero, con los años su cuerpo había pasado de ser el de aquel niño desgarbado hasta convertirse en una hermosa máquina perfectamente capacitada para matar. Saber que le tenía a su disposición, que le dejaba el control con aquella libertad era un exquisito tormento. Embriagado de poder y necesidad, le empujó contra la cama, la piel lustrosa y dorada parecía brillar con luz propia en la penumbra azulada de la madrugada. Se le hizo la boca agua mientras recogía con el puño el cabello suave y tiraba hacia atrás, exponiendo para su disfrute la columna del cuello. Era una visión deslumbrante, Sam, ahíto y relajado, todo piel frágil y perfecta que chupó y lamió, sintiendo el calor de la sangre arremolinándose bajo su lengua. Hubiese deseado desgarrarle y beberse esa sangre que compartían. El quejido de Sam, a medio camino del dolor y del placer acicateó su voracidad. Tiró más fuerte, obligándole a presentarle la boca que estaba inflamada de besos, su lengua aún conservaba el regusto amargo de su semen, para Dean, no había nada que se acercase tanto a la perfección; _sexo y Sam._ A veces desearía detener el tiempo en ese instante previo, paladear con gula el rescoldo del orgasmo que crepitaba en el fondo de su vientre, lamer de la boca de su hermano hasta hartarse. Hacerle llorar de placer.

—Mírate —susurró con maliciosa diversión, obligándole a hundir la cabeza en la almohada, los bíceps de su hermanito vibraron por el cambio de postura, los nudillos blancos contra las mantas. Trazó un camino sinuoso por esa espalda cargada de gráciles músculos que ondularon bajo sus atenciones. Recorrió con la lengua aquella cicatriz en la base de la columna, arriba y abajo, arriba y abajo, mimando la marca con adoración mientras Sam volvía a gemir, el sonido estrangulado le llegó apagado por el cojín. Temblaba cuando le expuso,  acunando con las palmas aquellas nalgas brillantes de sudor y esperma. Rozó en pequeños círculos la piel rosada, todavía ligeramente distendida, pulsante y deliciosa—. Joder Sam, deberías verte. De rodillas esperando a que tu hermano vuelva a follarte. ¿Es que no has tenido bastante? —Sam se agitó con el contacto, girando las caderas, anhelando más. La súplica era música para los oídos de Dean—. No, todavía quieres más, ¿verdad? Siempre fuiste un pequeño egoísta, ¿no es así Sammy? —Jadeó mientras se perdía entre las piernas de su Sam, deslizándose con facilidad dentro del cuerpo cálido y acogedor que se ajustó a su alrededor con insoportable perfección—. Desde niño… —continuó, cada palabra una nueva estocada, un quejido de Sam en respuesta—, siempre querías más… y más, hasta que tenías… todo de mí… ¿no es verdad Sammy?

—Sí —replicó el menor de los Winchester, alzándose sobre sus manos, con gemido ronco por la urgencia, demandando más intensidad, se empujó hasta el final, hasta que no podían estar más cerca—. Sí, sí Dean… por favor Dean… _Dean._

—Esto vas a sentirlo mañana —ronroneó, hundiéndole los dientes en ese punto exacto donde el hombro se unía al cuello, disfrutando de los diminutos ecos aquiescentes que escapaban sin aparente control de la garganta de su hermano—. Pero sé que eso te encanta, Sammy.

—Por favor, por favor Dean… —repitió, con los ojos cerrados, tenso y hambriento, tan hermoso que debería estar penado por la ley—. _Por favor Dean…_

Sam se había entregado al cuidado de sus manos, dócil y abrumador, todo al mismo tiempo. Dean le poseyó con enloquecedora lentitud, una y otra vez, su sexo arrastrándose de forma inmisericorde sobre ese punto dentro de Sammy, que se arqueó con un apagado lloriqueo. Dean siguió sin pausa, maravillado por la preciosa visión que tenía ante sus ojos, continuó hasta que le convirtió en una masa de nervios en carne viva, suplicante e insaciable. Notaba los pequeños espasmos que recorrían a Sam y que le estrangulaban con tanta fuerza que rozaban el límite del dolor. El vientre se le contrajo, preso ya del orgasmo que le palpitaba en la ingle, a sólo un segundo de distancia. Una promesa de olvido y redención. El chasquido de la carne contra la carne se transformó en un eco rítmico, que se entremezcló con sus besos, con las palabras inarticuladas que se susurraron una y otra vez. Rodaron sobre el colchón, Sam sobre su regazo, de espaldas, cabalgándole con avidez, un hilo de sudor resbalándole por la base de columna. La cama protestó mientras Dean hundía los dedos en las caderas de Sam guiándole, deleitado por el quejido gutural que escapó de aquellos labios llenos. Bajó una mano para acariciar los testículos tensos y pesados hasta detenerse en el punto donde estaban unidos. Sam gritó, apretándole hasta lo imposible, aferrándose a sus manos mientras caía de nuevo, el rostro hundido en la almohada, perdido en su culminación. Dean siguió montándole, los minutos transformados en una agónica carrera por alcanzar el clímax, gruñó, curvándose contra la espalda convulsa de Sam, que seguía estremeciéndose, estrujándole, acogiéndole hasta que no quedó nada, solo sus respiraciones apresuradas y la oscuridad de la noche.

Después de eso no hubieron palabras, eran un lío somnoliento y empapado, besos lánguidos en la madrugada y Sam con esa sonrisa de medio lado, hoyuelos y labios inflamados. A Dean le recordaba más que nunca a ese niño satisfecho que se le colaba en la cama, susurrándole que tenía miedo de la oscuridad.

—¿De qué te ríes Sammy? —gruñó simulado fastidio. Su hermano no le respondió, se limitó a ponerle un muslo encima, determinado a ocupar todo el espacio posible en la cama, maldito gigante.

—De nada —replicó, restregándole la nariz por la garganta antes de besarle allí mismo. Jadeó, con la piel aún demasiado sensible pero sin decidirse a alejarle. Sam se arrimó todavía más, a veces juraba que lo que el niño pretendía era sofocarle con aquellos brazos y piernas demasiado largos. Contuvo la broma que tenía en la punta de la lengua y suspiró, demasiado agotado y satisfecho para representar su papel de hermano mayor.

—Duérmete anda —susurró, dejando que el cansancio le cerrase los ojos.

Casi clareaba ya, y al día siguiente tendrían que volver a empezar todo de nuevo. Cielo e Infierno. Ángeles y Demonios y La Caza, sin embargo, en la oscuridad, podían imaginar que nada de eso era real y que lo único verdadero estaba allí, sobre aquella cama. Lo último de vio antes de dormirse fue el rostro relajado y demasiado joven de Sam y como cada noche, Dean se prometió que haría lo que fuese necesario por protegerle.

Hermanos, amantes, Winchester.

 

~Aeren, 06/10/2013~


End file.
